Aldebaran III
Aldebaran III '''(also called '''Aldebaran Prime or Alpha Tauri III) is the third planet (class M) in the Aldebaran system. It was the location of the Aldebaran Colony, which became the 18th full member of the United Federation of Planets in 2207. ( , FASA, , Fandom Star Trek Chronology, Kal-Dixas Spaceport, ) Astronomical data Location *Beta Quadrant **Aldebaran sector ***Aldebaran system Name(s) *Aldebaran Prime *Alpha Tauri III *Aldebaran III *Aldebaran Colony *Aldebaran Moon(s) * Six (6), including: **Antrim **Armagh, which has a Class-M atmosphere. **Derry **Down **Fermanagh **Tyrone :FASA and the '' establish that Aldebaran III has 6 moons. According to Kal-Dixas Spaceport, they are named for the historical six counties of Northern Ireland.'' Further information Historical Location of a Federation colony, which became the 18th full member of the United Federation of Planets in 2207. (Fandom Star Trek Chronology) In 2224, the Federation Olympics were held on Aldebaran. ( short story: " ") Cultural Almost 2.5 billion people resided on Aldebaran Prime in the 2370s. Approximately 1.9 billion of those were human. Centaurans made up 91 million, and various other races accounted for upwards of 350 million. ( ) : According to the FASA roleplaying games, Aldebaran was also home to a very small population of native humanoids. The overall planetary population was much higher as well, with 7.5 billion inhabitants in the late 23rd century. Most native Aldebaraners are descended from the original Irish and Australian colonists who settled the planet in the mid-22nd century. That Gaelic and Celtic heritage has remained a strong influence in Aldebaran culture. Native-born Aldebaraners have an accent that has been described as "a fusion of Irish lilt, and Australian brogue." (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) Aldebaran is nearly equivalent to Earth in most technological aspects, and maintains several key Federation facilities, including the New Aberdeen Shipyards. (FASA) The planet is also known for its whiskey, a potent green beverage. Aldebaran whiskey is a popular ingredient in mixed drinks, including the Aldebaran Depth Charge. ( , : , ) The Aldebaran Music Academy is a renowned conservatory. Miles O'Brien's father wanted him to attend the Academy in the 2340s. ( ) Political In 2370, Jonathan Kincaid was elected as planetary governor of Aldebaran Prime. (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) Geographical Classified as a temperate world, Aldebaran is cooler and wetter than Earth, with less seasonal variation. The atmosphere is slightly richer in oxygen and argon than Earth-normal. Aldebaran has three continents, several smaller landmasses, and many islands. The hydrosphere is separated into five oceans. The world is rich in natural resources. ( ) Aldebaran has a total surface area of 575,000,000 square kilometers and, with 30% land mass and 70% of the surface covered by water oceans, a total land area of 172,500,000 square km. Aldebaran III has a gravity of 1.2g, a diameter of 15,500 km and an equatorial circumference of 49,000 kilometers. About 40% of Aldebaran's makeup is usable metals, and the planet has a 25% makeup of gemstones, 20% crystals, 10% radioactive materials, and also trace amounts exist of other special minerals. Aldebaran has a cool temperate climate, a Class M terrestrial atmosphere and a day's length of 27 hours. (FASA) The capital of Aldebaran Prime is New Aberdeen, where a Federation shipyard is located, part of the New Aberdeen Shipyards complex. Other major cities are New Canberra and New Melbourne, the location of the University of Aldebaran. (FASA, Kal-Dixas Spaceport) Excellent vineyards are located on the northern continent, where Aldebaran whiskey is produced. Aldebaran wine was also made there. ( ) Zoological The Aldebaran shellmouth is a species of mollusk native to the planet, and shellmouth stew is a local staple food. ( , ) The Aldebaran serpent, a three-headed reptilian species, is found on Aldebaran Prime, but is believed to be native either to one of its moons, or to Aldebaran II. ( ; ) Miscellaneous Lieutenant Renova Exler and Doctor Rachel Winston pretended to be researchers from the Aldebaran colonies while visiting the Enclave on a mission in 2364. (Star Trek: Outpost: "Successful Negotiations") Aldebaraners Native-born *Liam Gallagher (Star Trek: A Call to Duty) *Ann Mallory (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) *Mark Coleman (b. 2309) ( ) *Aylsean Garrick (b. 2333) (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) *Drake Mallory (b. 2334) (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) *Cody McAllister (b. 2335) (USS Horizon PBEM) *Brady Thornton (b. 2336) ( ) *Nathan McConaughy (b. 2343) ( ) *Eoghan Gallagher (b. 2358) (Star Trek: A Call to Duty) *Nathan Lambert (b. 2369) (Star Tek: A Call to Duty) * Jerrod Dalton (b. late 24th century) |From Bajor to the Black, Part II}} Non-native *Quentin Coleman ( ) *Elizabeth Dehner ( ) *Darien Lambert (Kal-Dixas Spaceport) *Mark Montgomery ( ) *Ciaran Shean (Star Trek: A Call to Duty) Category:Class M planets Category:Aldebaran Category:Beta Quadrant Category:Earth colonies Category:Federation members